


Эльф

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Cinderella Story: Christmas Wish (2019), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Christmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Identity Reveal, Memes, Pre-Het, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Подрабатывая эльфом во время праздников, Маринетт флиртует с симпатичным парнем, изображающим Санту. Накладные уши и парик мешают ему разглядеть, как она выглядит на самом деле, что и хорошо, ведь неделю назад она превратилась в мем.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 13





	Эльф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919975) by [Yilena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/pseuds/Yilena). 



> Вольная интерпретация фильма «История Золушки: Рождественское желание».

Всё началось с фраппе.

Как и всегда, когда они отправлялись за покупками, Маринетт тащила большую часть пакетов и сумок на себе. В основном они висели у неё на плече, один пакет она держала в другой руке, в то же время пытаясь не уронить стаканчик с напитком. По крайней мере, в нём была трубочка.

— Хватит сутулиться, — отчитала её Хлоя.

— Я обременена твоим отсутствием самоконтроля, — ответила та, вскидывая руки и испепеляя подругу взглядом. — Тебе не кажется, что ты могла бы мне помочь?

— Нет, — отозвалась Хлоя, перекидывая волосы через плечо.

— _Нет?_ — повторила Маринетт.

— Я занята. — Она сделала подчёркнуто долгий глоток, глядя Маринетт прямо в глаза в процессе.

— Ты ужасна, — вздохнула Маринетт.

— Ты всё равно меня любишь.

— Нет вообще-то, — поправила её Маринетт. — Ни капельки. Если купишь что-то ещё, то нести будешь сама.

— Ага, посмотрим, — рассмеялась та.

Несмотря на то, какой раздражающей была Хлоя, было в ней что-то такое, что делало её терпимой. Но каждый раз, когда они отправлялись за покупками, Маринетт начинала сомневаться в собственной адекватности: та почти никогда не соглашалась носить пакеты с покупками, и единственным плюсом в этой ситуации, казалось, было то, что она не всегда покупала для себя.

Хлоя любила тратиться на вещи, которые ей нравились, — а затем раздавала их людям, которые ей нравились.

Только вот она даже не собиралась эти вещи нести.

Маринетт была почти уверена, что тащит на себе собственные рождественские подарки.

— Только посмотри на эту собачку, — восторженно произнесла Хлоя, касаясь её плеча, широким жестом указывая на противоположную сторону улицу.

Маринетт едва не прыснула со смеху.

— Она…

— Потрясающая, — закончила за неё Хлоя, которой явно понравился пафосный наряд, в который та была облачена.

И пока Хлоя искала телефон, в итоге всё-таки выудив его и тут же включив камеру, она потянула Маринетт за собой через дорогу — скорее всего, лишь для того, чтобы получше разглядеть собаку. Потому что какой бы уверенной в себе Хлоя ни казалась, разговаривать с незнакомцами она не любила.

— У неё даже _шляпка_ есть, — приглушённо воскликнула она.

Тротуар был уложен неровно.

Вместо того, чтобы просто сфоткать собаку, Хлоя, кажется, решила умудриться снять видео, на котором её наряд было бы видно со всех сторон.

На улице было холодно, до Рождества оставалось три недели, но Хлоя настояла на том, что им необходимо куда-то выбраться. Неохотно согласиться на эту затею Маринетт заставило лишь обещание халявной еды. Они были укутаны в шарфы и перчатки — на Хлое красовались, ко всему прочему, ещё и меховые наушники, — но фраппе выглядели слишком аппетитно, чтобы пройти мимо.

Так что, конечно же, они были просто обязаны их купить.

Маринетт сильно пожалела, что они так и сделали.

Всего одного неверного шага, одного неровного уложенного камня хватило, чтобы споткнуться и едва удержать равновесие, потянувшись к Хлое в попытке устоять на ногах. И ровно в тот момент, когда телефон оказался повёрнут в её сторону, кто-то врезался ей в плечо — и вместо того, чтобы упасть на лицо, она упала на спину.

Самым явственным было ощущение сырости.

Сырости и того, что она лежала на земле, а холодный напиток залил её пальто, шарф и просачивался сквозь одежду, чтобы добраться до кожи, частично попав на лицо.

Хлоя была в ужасе.

Собака в костюме Санты подошла к ней и начала лизать.

Маринетт была готова расплакаться.

А затем кто-то склонился рядом с ней и произнёс, запинаясь:

— Мне… Мне _очень_ жаль! Я не хотел сбивать тебя, я просто торопился, а ты оказалась на пути…

Это был парень со светлыми волосами, торчащими из-под вязаной шапки.

Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

Но не успела она взять её — ей удалось лишь слегка приподняться, её перчатки были мокрые _насквозь_ , — как Хлоя ударила его по руке, вставая между ними.

— Проваливай-ка отсюда, — недружелюбно предложила она.

Глаза Маринетт всё ещё щипали, а зрение было немного мутным из-за слёз, вызванных пережитым позором.

Дальнейшие события отчётливо в памяти не отложились.

В конце концов она оказалась в туалете, где пыталась привести в порядок волосы, вымыв оттуда остатки фраппе. Хлоя пыталась заставить её пойти в парикмахерскую, утверждая, что за всё заплатит, но такие меры казались чересчур масштабными.

Однако Хлою это не остановило, и несколько минут спустя она вернулась, купив ей полный комплект одежды.

Порой просто пугало, насколько свободно Хлоя распоряжалась своими деньгами. У неё в них не было недостатка: родители с радостью её обеспечивали, позволяя ей покупать что угодно, — но, казалось, ей даже не приходило в голову, что такое расточительство не было нормой для всех.

Каким-то образом смятение Маринетт было принято за проявление радости.

Вместо того, чтобы потратить полчаса на то, чтобы привести свою одежду в более-менее приемлемое состояние, продержав её под сушкой для рук, она, однако, неохотно приняла новый наряд.

— Это, к слову, не твой рождественский подарок, — сказала ей Хлоя.

Она была слишком измотана, чтобы спорить.

К счастью, Хлоя больше не стала таскать её по магазинам, решив, что на сегодня хватит и пора идти домой. Она даже взяла один пакет.

— Невероятно, — заметила Маринетт и даже похлопала.

Хлоя театрально поклонилась.

Всё это было ужасно нелепо.

Сконфуженность отступила, когда Маринетт, закутавшись в тёплую одежду, оказалась в уютной обстановке собственной спальни, и вся ситуация даже показалась ей смешной, когда Хлоя прислала ей случайно снятое ранее видео. Оно начиналось с собаки, затем всё было смазано, так как Хлоя резко поворачивалась, чтобы стать свидетельницей того, как Маринетт упала на спину, залив своё лицо и одежду фраппе, безжизненно уставившись в пространство перед собой.

В кадр попало и то, как собака подбежала к ней и начала лизать.

Это было просто…

Какова была вероятность того, что Хлое удастся запечатлеть всё это на камеру?

Как оказалось, невероятным было не только это.

На следующий день Маринетт проклинала имя своей подруги.

Хлоя подошла к телефону после второго гудка.

— Чего тебе?

— Ты… — Маринетт резко вдохнула. — Ты его выложила?

— Ну да, — подтвердила она.

— _Почему?_ — чуть ли не взвизгнула Маринетт.

— Оно смешное, — ответила Хлоя таким тоном, словно они обсуждали погоду, а не говорили об ужаснейшем позоре её жизни. — Ты и сама смеялась над ним вчера вечером.

— Да, но это было до того, как ты выложила видео _в интернет_ , — простенала она. — Почему ты… Ни за что на свете не поверю, что ты могла подумать, что я буду не против.

— Это шедевр, который заслуживает признания, — фыркнула Хлоя.

— Вот уж нетушки, ни разу, — пробормотала Маринетт.

— Ты там выглядишь отлично. Твоя кожа словно сливки.

Маринетт повесила трубку.

-x-

— Это ужасно, — прошептала она, пряча лицо в ладонях, отчего её голос стал звучать лишь сдавленнее. — Я хочу умереть.

— Можешь попозже? Я зарплату получить хочу, — ответил Люка, поправляя её парик.

— Ты должен заботиться обо мне, — жалобно произнесла Маринетт.

— В первую очередь я забочусь о себе, — заявил он. — Следовательно мне нужны деньги.

Её зрение было слегка размыто, когда она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало.

— Всё с тобой ясно.

Люка щёлкнул её по голове.

— Тебе надо накраситься.

— И что это ты этим хочешь сказать? — спросила она, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты уродиной меня называешь, что ли?

— Ещё какой, — ответил он, не изменяясь в лице. — Ты сама расфуфырилась для съёмок новой рекламы. Теперь дети будут недовольны, если твой образ будет отличаться, а это значит, что нам сделают выговор.

Вздохнув, она потянулась к лежавшей на столе косметичке.

— Мне слишком мало за это платят.

— А что? — цокнул Люка. — Носить эльфийские уши и танцевать для гремлинов не работа твоей мечты?

— Их называют «дети», — поправила его она. — И, может быть, за исключением танцев. Наряжаться эльфом — вполне себе отличный жизненный путь.

— Ты не можешь изменить свою личность и жить в образе эльфа, лишь для того чтобы никто больше тебя не узнал, — сказал Люка, глядя в зеркало и пытаясь уложить свои тёмные волосы. — Сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь носить парик до конца своих дней.

Она состроила ему рожу в зеркале.

— Может, я просто покрашу волосы.

— Я всё равно буду знать, что ты мем. — Он похлопал её по плечу. — Не переживай.

Она всерьёз подумывала над тем, чтобы обернуться и врезать ему.

К ужасу Маринетт, то видео набрало много просмотров. Ей попадались отредактированные кадры, к которым добавляли разные подписи, отражавшие чувства и эмоции той или иной аудитории, и каждая из таких картинок была даже хуже предыдущей. Её знакомые присылали ей новые и новые версии, ожидая какой-то реакции.

Она полностью их игнорировала.

После зимних каникул всё станет только хуже.

Она была просто в ужасе от неожиданно свалившегося на неё внимания. Но, по крайней мере, её имя нигде не фигурировало; это было просто видео, в котором было запечатлено бесконечно сломленное выражение её лица, когда она оказалась на спине, залитая фраппе с головы до ног.

Собака тоже набирала популярность.

Её хозяин стал выкладывать больше фотографий своего любимца.

— Ты румяна неровно наложила, — заметил Люка.

Она испепелила его взглядом.

В начале выглядеть мило, нацеплять красивый парик, ровно приклеивать уши, покрывать румянами щёки и нос казалось ей хорошей идеей, но спустя неделю работы в торговом центре оказалось, что количество затрачиваемой энергии не соответствует оплате труда.

Однако на прошлой неделе какой-то ребёнок закатил истерику, когда она забыла приклеить уши, заявив, что она не может быть настоящим эльфом.

По крайней мере, наряд был не так уж плох. Он не изменился с прошлого года.

И хотя Люка обходился без парика, на нём всё равно были уши и немного макияжа.

— Пойду всё проверю, — сказал он, указывая в сторону двери.

Она отдала ему честь.

— Скоро увидимся.

Дверь открылась прежде, чем он успел до неё добраться. Люка едва не врезался в новоприбывшего, обогнув его и пробормотав неловкие извинения, а затем, не оглядываясь, вышмыгнул за дверь.

— Санта? — окликнула Маринетт.

Тот смущённо помахал ей и поправил свою очевидно фальшивую бороду.

— Что, так заметно?

— Прямо скажем, слегка очевидно, — рассудила она, наклоняясь ближе к зеркалу, чтобы нанести ещё румян на нос. — Ты новенький на замену, да?

— Я… да. — Он откашлялся. — Полагаю, ты эльф?

— Да, — улыбнулась Маринетт.

— Я не очень… понимаю, что должен делать, — начал он, проходя вглубь гримёрки, ни к селу ни к городу остановившись посередине. — Мне стоит переживать, почему предыдущий Санта уволился?

— Он заболел, — ответила она. — Нельзя, чтобы кто-то из нас кашлял на детей, правда же? Иначе у нас будет плохая репутация.

— …Верно, — медленно произнёс он.

Костюм был ему велик. Он сидел свободно в самых неудачных местах, рукава спадали, закрывая ладони, а борода лишь подчёркивала желтизну его настоящих волос, торчащих из-под колпака.

Всё вместе это выглядело как ужасный косплей.

— Первый раз? — спросила она, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Первая работа, — ответил он, потирая шею.

— Ох, сочувствую. Постарайся не выражаться, и всё будет в порядке. Мы будем рядом с тобой всё время.

— Мы? — переспросил он.

— Я и Люка, — пояснила она. — Тот второй эльф, что только что выбежал отсюда. Он так и так собирался уходить, но твоё неожиданное появление, вероятно, заставило его пожалеть о своём существовании.

— Что я такого сделал? — нахмурившись, спросил он.

— Родился, — пошутила Маринетт. Затем, заметив, как расширились его зелёные глаза, она уточнила: — Ничего. Он просто очень стеснительный.

— Так, значит, из вас двоих болтушка ты.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами она.

— Могу я узнать, как тебя зовут? — спросил он, поправляя фальшивую бороду, которая выглядела так, словно должна была ужасно чесаться.

— Что, не будешь звать меня эльфом? — подначила она. — Маринетт.

— Маринетт, — с улыбкой повторил он. — Приятно познакомиться. Я Адриан.

И когда он убрал руку от лица, отчего борода съехала так, что частично стало видно челюсть, она сделала шаг вперёд.

— Взаимно. Могу я тебе помочь? Ты сейчас ужасно выглядишь.

— Прошу, — согласился Адриан со вздохом облегчения. — Я не очень понимаю, что делаю? То есть, мне просто дали этот костюм и сказали идти сюда.

— Обычно мы переодеваемся здесь, — объяснила она, большим пальцем указывая на крошечную комнатку для переодевания позади. — Если придёшь завтра, мы тебе поможем.

— Серьёзно? — улыбнулся он.

— Конечно, — заверила его Маринетт, переходя на другую сторону, чтобы заново завязать бороду и спрятать узелок за воротник тошнотворного костюма, пытаясь придать ему более-менее приемлемый вид. — Нам же ведь работать вместе, верно? Можно и постараться, чтобы ты выглядел сногсшибательно.

— Думаю, что уродливее я не выглядел уже давно, — усмехнулся он.

— Даже не знаю, — задумалась Маринетт, — этот костюм отлично подчёркивает твою фигуру.

— О, разумеется. Всё отвисает так, что как раз выделяет задницу.

Она громко засмеялась.

Лучше выглядеть он уже вряд ли будет. На прошлом Санте костюм сидел не так плохо, но, с другой стороны, из-за болезни тот в ярко-красном стал смотреться просто ужасно. Адриан же утопал в слоях ткани, ремень выступал в роли пояса, да и огромная, не по размеру, борода и колпак не особо улучшали ситуацию.

Казалось, что его нарядили в одежду его родителей.

Маринетт закончила прихорашивания и показала ему два пальца вверх в знак одобрения.

— Итак. — Он откашлялся. — Как ты здесь оказалась? В смысле, я надеюсь, что это не работа твоей мечты и я тебя не оскорблю, но я бы предпочёл валяться дома, чем быть здесь.

— Мне нужны деньги, — пожала плечами она без тени обиды. — А ты тогда почему здесь?

Он сморщил нос.

— Отец заставил.

— Ох, верно, — вспомнила она. — Первая работа.

— Ага, — подтвердил Адриан, вновь поправляя ремень, а затем проверил, что длиннющие штанины заправлены в ботинки. — Оказывается, днями не выходить из комнаты не очень-то полезно.

— Зато звучит весело, — рассмеялась Маринетт.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил он. — У меня есть кот, так что я не _всегда_ в одиночестве, но, по всей видимости, этого недостаточно.

— Тяжело тебе живётся, — похлопала его по плечу она. — Пускай теперь детишки составят тебе компанию, как ты на это смотришь?

— Звучит отнюдь не весело, — сморщился он.

— По большей части так и есть, — сообщила ему Маринетт. — Но у тебя будет время передохнуть где-то раз в час, когда мы будем исполнять свою песню. Так что наслаждайся, пока можешь.

— Песню? — переспросил он.

Её это позабавило.

— Ты что, не читал ничего, кроме своих обязанностей?

— Нет, если честно, — смущённо признался он. — Я просто… Я немного боялся узнать всё и сразу? Я не очень… Мне не очень удаётся общаться с людьми.

— Ну, по мне, ты пока что держишься неплохо, — заверила его Маринетт. — Мы можем приходить сюда и плакать вместе на перерывах. Я постараюсь тебя поддерживать.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, они оба обернулись.

Люка смотрел только на неё, когда просунул голову в щель, чтобы сказать:

— Мы начинаем.

— Спасибо, чувак, — крикнула она ему вслед, но он уже скрылся. Она разгладила складки на своём костюме, чья нелепая расцветка чуднó оттеняла её кожу, что, она не сомневалась, можно было сказать и о блондинистом парике. — Готов?

Он облизал губы.

— Наверное.

— Вот это по-нашему, — похвалила его Маринетт, делая шаг вперёд, чтобы открыть дверь, а затем отступила в сторону, театральным жестом приглашая его выйти первым. — После вас.

Проходя мимо неё, он поклонился.

— Вы так добры.

Она рассмеялась.

-x-

Дни пролетали довольно быстро.

Занятий во время праздников не было, и большую часть дня она проводила в торговом центре. Платили не так уж плохо, другие сотрудники были к ней добры, и обычно проблемы доставляли только недовольные, уставшие родители.

Люка ужасно стеснялся петь на публике, поэтому он стоял за переносным клавишным пультом, настраивая музыку, которая играла, когда он нажимал ту или иную кнопку. Он облажался пару раз, но, по большей части, эти оплошности были не настолько серьёзны, а песня и танец в исполнении Маринетт веселили детишек, отвлекая внимание от каких бы то ни было косяков.

Она преодолела стеснение, когда получила зарплату в прошлом году, но Люка менять своё мнение на этот счёт в ближайшее время не собирался.

Когда короткое эльфийское представление заканчивалось, детей запускали и выстраивали в очередь к Адриану, который, располагаясь на отнюдь не удобном стуле, сажал их на колени, выслушивая, что они желают получить на Рождество.

Со временем он перестал так сильно нервничать.

Маринетт и Люка сопровождали детей и родителей к Адриану и оставались там, пока не приходило время выводить их наружу, а затем всё повторялось сначала.

Эти несколько часов были самыми напряжёнными.

Но потом, когда они возвращались в гримёрку, чтобы переодеться в свою обычную одежду, им удавалось немного поболтать, прежде чем Адриан убегал по своим делам — он всегда уходил первым.

— Ты же на самом деле не блондинка? — спросил он, пока она стирала с лица толстенный слой румян.

Он уже успел снять свой дурацкий костюм и переодеться в нормально сидящую одежду, его светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, но было бесспорно очевидно, что без мешковатого наряда он был весьма привлекательным.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они не настоящие? — уточнила она, проводя пальцами по вьющимся локонам. — Потому что в таком случае я оскорблена.

— Потом ты станешь говорить, что и уши — твои, — заметил он.

— Уши очень даже настоящие! — прокричал Люка из единственного закутка для переодевания.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Адриан.

— Так и есть, — ответила Маринетт, шевеля пальцами и указывая на эльфийские уши, которые ещё не сняла. — Я родилась с этими прекрасными ушками, которые совершенно не сочетаются с моей кожей. Это самое настоящее проклятье, ты так не считаешь?

Это его позабавило.

— Полностью с тобой согласен. Но ты им отлично подходишь

— Спасибо, — просияла она, — я потратила кучу времени на то, чтобы они хорошо смотрелись.

— Неудивительно, что ты всегда так долго раздеваешься, — сострил он. А затем на его лице промелькнуло выражение ужаса, когда он понял, что сказал. — Я не имел в виду…

Она перебила его, засмеявшись.

— Всё нормально, я тебя поняла.

— Ладно. — Он провёл рукой по волосам — теперь, когда он снял огромный колпак, у него наконец-то появилась такая возможность. — Мне нужно… Мне пора идти. Увидимся завтра, да?

— Да, — ответила Маринетт. — Пока, Адриан.

— Пока, — отозвался он. И, проходя мимо, крикнул: — Пока, Люка!

Люка ответил, когда Адриан уже скрылся за дверью.

— Он всегда так быстро исчезает, — заметила Маринетт, вновь поворачиваясь к зеркалу и продолжая начатое. — Как ты думаешь, мы ему правда нравимся, или он просто вежливый и поэтому убегает, как только ему представляется шанс вырваться на свободу?

— Возможны оба варианта, — ответил Люка. — Я точно знаю, что убежал бы от тебя.

— Я быстрее тебя, — фыркнула она.

— Да, поэтому это мечта, — тоскливо протянул он. — Думаешь, ей суждено сбыться?

— Нет, — ответила Маринетт. — Я поставлю тебе подножку, если ты попытаешься.

— Твоим другом быть сложно, — вздохнул он.

— Но я повысила тебя до _лучшего_ друга, — возразила она, снимая парик и распуская пучок, в который были собраны её волосы. Теперь они были погнуты, неровно завивались в необычных местах и торчали в разные стороны. — Ты должен быть польщён.

Выходя из комнаты для переодевания, он пробормотал:

— Только потому, что Хлоя превратила тебя в мем.

Маринетт несильно ударила его по руке, когда шла переодеваться.

Казалось, сложилась традиция, что Адриан всегда прибегал, едва не опаздывая на смену, и врывался в гримёрку, когда Маринетт была уже почти готова и лишь поправляла какие-то детали. Но в отличие от своего первого появления, он стал переодеваться в комнатке, полагаясь на то, что она поможет ему с костюмом, однако её это не напрягало.

Общаться с ним было легко.

А когда они заканчивали, он впопыхах уносился прочь.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы задержаться подольше, — предложила Маринетт однажды утром, когда поправляла его бороду. — После работы, я имею в виду. Мы были бы только рады пообщаться.

— Я безмерно польщён, но у меня вроде как… Мне назначен комендантский час?

— Прошу прощения, — скептически проговорила она. — Ты правда сказал, что тебе назначили комендантский час?

Он откашлялся.

— Ага.

— …Тебе же есть восемнадцать, да? — спросила она, помедлив, прикидывая, что он должен был быть примерно их возраста. В конце концов, они бы не стали нанимать на роль Санты ребёнка.

— Девятнадцать, — смущаясь, подтвердил он. — Я просто… Вроде как влип?

— Ну ладно, — не стала спорить она. — И что же ты сделал?

Он пробормотал нечто нечленораздельное.

— Что-что? Я не расслышала.

— _Так и быть_ , — воскликнул Адриан несколько громче необходимого и потёр лицо. Повезло, что на нём не было румян, иначе бы он всё размазал. — Я… завёл котёнка, не спросив разрешения.

Она недоумённо моргнула.

— Ты… что?

— Поэтому я здесь, — признался он, очевидно смущённый. — Мне просто… _очень_ хотелось завести котёнка, понимаешь? А мой отец никогда бы мне этого не разрешил, поэтому я…

Маринетт едва не подавилась смехом.

— Ты купил себе котёнка?

— Да. — Адриан смотрел на неё с улыбкой, его лицо было открытым и приветливым, и только слегка покрасневшие уши выдавали его смущение. — Несколько дней мне удавалось прятать его у себя в комнате, а потом он сбежал.

Она положила руку ему на плечо в знак поддержки и заявила:

— Мои родители меня бы убили.

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Мой почти так и сделал.

— Смельчак, — заметила Маринетт. — Я восхищаюсь твоей глупостью.

— Честно говоря, всё не так уж плохо, — признался Адриан, расправляя складки костюма. — Вы с Люкой классные. Я ожидал чего-то… даже не знаю, чего? Друзья рассказывали мне всякие ужасы, и я был уверен, что отец выберет _худший_ вариант.

Было здорово, что они вот так вот запросто могли болтать друг с другом. Работать с предыдущим Сантой тоже было нормально, но они практически не общались. А прошлогодний Санта так и вовсе был молчуном и почти не разговаривал даже с детьми.

Адриан пока что стоял на первом месте в её Санта-рейтинге, но она сомневалась, сочтёт ли он это поводом для гордости.

— Рада, что мы оказались не так уж плохи, — подтрунила она.

— Сама посуди. Проводить время в компании двух симпатичных эльфов? — задумался он, театрально поглаживая бороду. — Могло быть и хуже.

— Надеюсь, тебя описают, — обиженно фыркнула она.

— Прости, но так согреваешь и волнуешь меня только ты, — сострил он.

— Я тебе подножку поставлю, — отозвалась Маринетт.

— Ты заставишь меня запасть на тебя? — Он убрал руку от лица и положил её на сердце. — О, Маринетт. Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать.

Она закатила глаза в ответ, и в этот момент к ним заглянул Люка, чтобы предупредить, что через пару минут будет пора начинать.

— Готов всех порвать? — спросила Маринетт, выставляя руку.

— Без вопросов, — ответил Адриан, беря её под локоть. — Пойдём, мой прекрасный эльф.

— Беру свои слова обратно. Я надеюсь, что тебя обкакают.

Откинув голову назад, он засмеялся.

-x-

Случилось неизбежное.

На представление пришла Хлоя.

Она выделялась на фоне детей, размеренно хлопая с бесстрастным выражением лица, но Маринетт лишь одарила её улыбкой и подмигнула, ни разу не запнувшись от неожиданности.

Когда пришло время отводить детей к Адриану, Хлоя встала в очередь.

— Ага, нетушки, — покачала головой Маринетт. — Здесь чёрным по белому написано, что дети старше тринадцати не допускаются.

— Мне тринадцать, — соврала Хлоя.

— О, да неужели? — выгнула брови Маринетт. — Дети сейчас так быстро растут.

— Я хочу с ним познакомиться, — заявила Хлоя, надменно вздёргивая подбородок.

— Ты уже знакома с Люкой, — намеренно ответила Маринетт.

— Да не с этим болваном, — отмахнулась Хлоя. — С красавчиком-Сантой.

— Я _ни разу_ не называла его красавчиком… — ошалело возразила она.

— Это подразумевалось. А теперь дай-ка мне посидеть у него на коленях и оценить его по достоинству. Отсюда я могу разглядеть лишь складки на его ужасном костюме, а лица не разобрать за отвратительной бородой.

Маринетт попыталась отстоять соблюдение правил.

— Я не могу тебя пропустить…

Хлоя прорвалась внутрь, несмотря на все её протесты.

Вздохнув, Маринетт поплелась за ней, ужасно об этом жалея.

— Привет, Хлоя. — Люку, казалось, ситуация развеселила.

— Привет, эльф, — отозвалась та, прибавив к словам улыбку, похожую на оскал. А затем, не испытав ни толики смущения, она спешно примостилась Адриану на колено и повернулась к нему, нахмурившись. — Итак.

Адриан был в полнейшем смятении.

— Я… Привет?

Хлоя оглядела его с головы до ног.

Он был в шоке.

— Я думал, это только… только для детей?

— Я выгляжу старше своего возраста, — ответила Хлоя.

— Она дочь мэра, — пояснила Маринетт. — Ей сходит с рук и не такое дерьмо.

Люка издал звук, призывая её закрыть рот, бешено указывая в сторону ожидающих в очереди детей, стоящих неподалёку.

Она скривилась.

— Простите.

— Хлоя? — подал голос Адриан.

Та лишь снова нахмурилась в ответ.

— Буржуа, да? — продолжил он задумчиво. — По-моему… мы играли вместе? В смысле, когда были младше.

— Я так не думаю, — отрезала Хлоя.

— Нет, правда, — настаивал он с улыбкой; по нему было не сказать, что он это выдумывал. — Я… Адриан Агрест? У тебя ещё был плюшевый медведь, к которому ты не разрешала мне _прикасаться_ …

— _Нет_ , — перебила его Хлоя, обвиняюще тыча в него пальцем. — Я терпеть тебя не могла!

— Ну, не знаю, — отозвался Адриан, весьма развеселённый её реакцией. — Было время, когда ты хотела выйти за меня замуж, так что вряд ли я был так уж плох.

Тяжело вздохнув, Хлоя встала.

— Разве эта дыра не принадлежит твоему отцу?

Он ухмыльнулся.

— И что?

— И то…

Как бы ни интересно было наблюдать за их разговором, ждущие своей очереди дети и родители начинали роптать всё громче, и с каждой минутой к ним присоединялись всё новые голоса, а дети удивлялись, почему _взрослая_ девочка так долго не выходит от Санты.

Маринетт крепко ухватила Хлою за плечи.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но нам правда пора закругляться…

— Тряпка, — обозвала её Хлоя, терпя грубое обращение и цокая каблуками, пока Маринетт толкала её к выходу. — Тебе просто завидно, что я его знаю.

— Я тоже его знаю, — возразила она. — Ну, разве что, кроме того, что его отец — богач? Серьёзно?

— Серьёзнее не бывает. — Хлоя похлопала её по руке, прежде чем отодвинуться подальше и расправить складки на одежде. — Неприлично богат и очень, очень груб. Я не просто так не виделась с Адрианом столько лет.

Не зная, что на это ответить, Маринетт выдала лишь:

— Пригласите меня на свадьбу, ладно?

Хлоя театральным жестом перекинула волосы через плечо.

— Это будет наша свадьба.

— Заманчивое предложение, но мне нужно подумать. — Маринетт пальцем указала через плечо туда, где её уже заждались. — Я пошла, пока меня не уволили. Тебя ждать сегодня?

— Возможно, — ответила Хлоя.

— Класс, — просияла она. — Увидимся!

После работы у них не было времени поговорить. Адриан, как и всегда, первым занырнул в переодевалку и, сняв костюм, спотыкаясь, умчался в закат, попрощавшись с ними на ходу.

Всё обсудить им удалось лишь на следующий день.

— Итак, — начал он, ещё не переменив своей обычной одежды, держа объёмный костюм в руках. — Я знаком с твоей подругой.

— Ну да, — подтвердила Маринетт. — Она рассказала мне вкратце вчера вечером. Судя по всему, ты был той ещё заразой — если верить Хлое, во всяком случае. Уверена, что её суждениям нельзя доверять _безоговорочно_.

Адриан улыбнулся так, что на его щеках появились ямочки.

— Она очень сильно раздражала.

Маринетт рассмеялась.

— И раздражает до сих пор.

— Я, честно, не узнал её, — признался он. — Она… Она и правда повзрослела.

— Не сомневаюсь, что и ты тоже, — заметила Маринетт. — Может, если бы не было бороды, она бы тебя и узнала. Но, с другой стороны, вы не виделись много _лет_. Хлоя обычно забывает всех, кого не видела больше пары недель.

— Наверное, я не очень-то запоминающийся, — цокнул он.

— Я постараюсь не забыть тебя, — заверила его она, поднимая руку и скрещивая указательный и средний пальцы. — Клянусь.

— Я припомню тебе это в следующем году.

— В следующем году? — удивилась она.

— Ну, возможно, — ответил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — В смысле… Если у меня будет время, то почему бы и нет? Но только если с вами. Сомневаюсь, что мне захочется заниматься этим с кем-то другим.

Это заявление её тронуло.

— Думаешь, тебя опять заставят работать?

— Скорее всего, нет, — признался Адриан. — Мне просто… Нравится проводить время с тобой.

У неё в груди потеплело.

— И с Люкой, — выпалил он. — Да.

— Это здорово, — сказала она, заправляя выбившиеся локоны за уже плотно приклеенные эльфийские уши. — Ты… Ты мне тоже нравишься. И Люке, что всегда добрый знак.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, и, без сомнения, выглядели при этом нелепо, а потом он спросил:

— Я нравлюсь тебе достаточно, чтобы ты могла сказать мне, какого цвета твои волосы на самом деле?

— Попробуй угадай, — фыркнула она.

— Я не знаю! — воскликнул он, намереваясь в отчаянии вскинуть руки, отчего костюм едва не повалился на пол. Он поёрзал, пытаясь его удержать, и прижал его к груди, вздыхая. — Пожалуй, мне пора переодеваться.

— Пришло время красавчика-Санты, — пропела Маринетт.

Он встал в модельную позу.

— Ты студентка? — спросил Адриан уже из комнаты для переодевания, откуда весьма отчётливо доносилось шуршание одежды. — Тебе ведь восемнадцать, так?

— Всё верно, — подтвердила она, глядя в зеркало и поправляя парик.

— Где ты учишься?

— А тебе это знать зачем? — уточнила она, расправляя складки на одежде.

— Мне кажется, я тебя уже где-то видел, — задумчиво произнёс Адриан. — Только никак не могу вспомнить, где именно.

Когда она сообщила, где учится, и выяснилось, что они ходят в разные университеты, Маринетт призналась, хмурясь:

— Я… кажется, знаю, откуда ты можешь меня знать.

— Неужели?

— Могу поспорить, ты любишь мемы, так? — выпалила она.

— Ну да? — Адриан явно не понимал, к чему она клонит. — Кто ж не любит? Они всегда поднимают настроение.

Она шаркнула ногой по полу.

— Я вроде как мем.

Дверь скрипнула, когда он вышел, переодетый в костюм.

— Чего?

— Погоди, — отозвалась Маринетт, неохотно доставая телефон из сумки. Она разблокировала экран. Поиск не занял много времени — нужный результат вышел первой строкой, — и её охватило негодование из-за того, насколько популярным он стал. — Вот этот.

Так как лицо Адриана почти полностью скрывала борода, судить о его реакции было не так-то просто.

Когда видео начало воспроизводиться повторно, она заблокировала экран и убрала телефон обратно в сумку.

— Итак, — начала она, всё ещё ожидая какого-либо комментария. — Либо я только что по полной опозорилась, либо ты это уже видел.

— Я… Я это видел, — ответил он, откашливаясь. — Ты… Это ты на видео?

— Да, — подтвердила Маринетт, поднимая руки вверх и драматично тряся ими. — Лучший момент в моей жизни, не так ли?

— Нет, ты… — начал было Адриан, делая шаг вперёд, и едва не упал, потому что ещё не заправил штаны в ботинки. — Ты была не виновата.

Она моргнула.

— Вообще-то была? У меня было слишком много всего в руках.

— Это… — не закончил Адриан, снимая свой колпак. — Прости меня.

— Чего? — озадаченно переспросила она.

— Я — тот парень, что в тебя врезался, — выпалил он. Не дав ей времени, чтобы ответить или хотя бы переварить услышанное, он продолжил тараторить: — Я не… Я не смотрел, куда иду, и ты упала. Я правда хотел тебе помочь, может, даже купить тебе новую одежду, но твоя подруга меня прогнала, и… о нет, это ведь была _Хлоя_?

Она совершенно на него не обижалась.

Конечно, когда это всё только случилось, она была просто в ужасе и готова была разрыдаться, так что почти и не разглядела лица того парня, но теперь, когда она знала, что это был Адриан?

Она ни капельки не злилась.

— Да, это была Хлоя, — подтвердила она.

Он сглотнул.

— И тебе больше нечего сказать?

— Я не собираюсь на тебя кричать, если ты ждёшь именно этого, — улыбнулась Маринетт. — То есть, я, конечно, не особо рада тому, что над моим несчастьем потешается весь интернет, но в конце концов всё забудется.

— Но это же всё из-за меня, — настаивал он.

— Если честно, то виноваты мы оба, — пожала плечами она.

— Почему ты не злишься на меня? — нахмурился он.

— Потому что…

Их прервал Люка, и им пришлось поторопиться. Усевшись на своё место, Адриан заправлял штаны в ботинки, пока Маринетт убирала его волосы под колпак, а Люка поправлял бороду, чтобы она смотрелась нормально.

Это была командная работа.

В окружении детей и их родителей на разговоры не было времени.

Она ловила на себе взгляды Адриана, но он не отводил глаз в смущении — напротив, он улыбался, и она не сомневалась, что под бородой прятались ямочки.

Маринетт сияла во все тридцать два в ответ.

В какой-то момент Люка толкнул её локтем и окинул многозначительным взглядом.

Она лишь пожала плечами.

И когда с работой было покончено, Адриан не выбежал за дверь в ту же секунду, как закончил переодеваться.

— Тебе разве никуда не надо? — спросила Маринетт, оставшись практически без макияжа. — Обычно ты убегаешь отсюда в панике.

— Думаю, сегодня я как-нибудь переживу его деспотизм, — ответил Адриан, держа руки в карманах.

— Этому предложению необходимо слишком много уточнений, так что пропустим, — задумчиво протянула она. — Ты остаёшься?

— Я бы хотел принять то предложение, — сказал он. — Пообщаться после работы? Если оно ещё в силе.

— Ты…

Её перебил Люка:

— О, разумеется! Вы можете пофлиртовать где-нибудь в другом месте.

Маринетт фыркнула.

— Что? Уже надоело быть третьим лишним?

— Ужасно, — ответил Люка. — Но я задержусь, чтобы забрать в стирку твой костюм.

— Как великодушно, — восхитилась она.

Их разговор, казалось, весьма позабавил Адриана.

— Он стирает твои вещи?

— Его очередь, — пояснила Маринетт. — Я стирала на той неделе.

— Удобная система, — заметил он.

Адриан впервые задержался так надолго, чтобы она успела переодеться, и он ещё никогда не приходил достаточно рано, чтобы застать их в повседневной одежде.

Скомкав костюм эльфа, она перекинула его через ширму, постаравшись прицелиться примерно в их направлении.

— Спасибо, — выпалил Люка. — Пока.

Вскоре после этого послышался звук закрывающейся двери.

Адриан захохотал первым.

— Он _сбежал_.

— Предатель, — пробормотала Маринетт, одеваясь. — Даже не проверил, не убиваешь ли ты тут меня. Тоже мне друг называется.

— Ты этого заслуживаешь, — заметил Адриан. — Ты только и делаешь, что оскорбляешь и третируешь меня.

— Прошу прощения? — воскликнула она. — Это не у тебя в волосах оказался фраппе.

Он прыснул.

— Мне на ботинки немного попало.

— Чёрт, я надеялась, что тебе больше досталось.

У него был приятный смех.

Аккуратно убрав парик в сумку, она посмотрела в зеркало и попыталась хотя бы чуть-чуть пригладить волосы, желая произвести хорошее впечатление. Но когда она поняла, что они так и будут ужасно торчать во все стороны, то решила завязать их в высокий хвост.

Она открыла дверь, предварительно вдохнув поглубже.

Адриан забрался на туалетный столик, ногой упираясь в стул, на котором она обычно сидела.

— Ну-ка, убрал ногу, — отчитала его она.

Он ошарашено посмотрел на неё и встал.

— Я… Привет.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, позабавленная его реакцией. — Если ты запачкал сидение, я тебя ударю.

— Серьёзная угроза из уст такой малютки, — заметил он.

— Я не виновата, что ты такой длиннющий, — недовольно фыркнула она.

— Ты милая. Даже ещё милее без накладных ушей и светлых волос.

— И без фраппе в волосах? — просияла она.

— Определённо.

— Такое всегда приятно слышать.

В конце концов они оказались в одном из ближайших кафе на территории торгового центра. До Рождества оставалось меньше недели, что значило, что в магазинах была толчея, но им всё-таки удалось отвоевать себе местечко, и Адриан предложил угостить её напитком.

Она не отказалась.

Было слегка шумновато, но ей стало прекрасно его слышно, когда он подвинул свой стул поближе. Им не получилось занять места на диване и пришлось сидеть на неудобных стульях, но она не собиралась сильно из-за этого расстраиваться.

Он выключил телефон, как только они уселись.

— Уверен, что это того стоит? — уточнила она, выразительно глядя на его мобильный.

— Думаю, да, — ответил он, смущённо убирая телефон в задний карман.

— Если ты точно уверен, — сказала она. — Я не… Я правда не хочу, чтобы на тебя из-за меня наорали.

— Всё нормально, — заверил её Адриан. — Из-за одного вечера ничего плохого не случится, так ведь? Я уже тысячу лет хорошо себя вёл — к тому же, я работаю на этой дурацкой работе и даже не ною. Не может быть, чтобы я приносил отцу одни только разочарования.

Она сделала глоток, чтобы ничего на это не отвечать.

— Ты точно на меня не злишься? — Адриан провёл рукой по волосам.

— Не злюсь, — повторила она, обхватив кружку обеими руками. — Ты же… Ты ведь это неспециально, правда? Так что всё в порядке.

— Я всё равно чувствую себя виноватым, — признался он.

— Ты меня угостил, — заметила она. — Этого более чем достаточно.

По его лицу нельзя было сказать, что это его успокоило.

— Недостаточно.

— Хлоя потом купила мне одежду, так что с этим тоже порядок, — сказала Маринетт. — Я тогда немного выпала, так что ни за что бы тебя не узнала.

— Я бы не стал тебе врать, — выпалил он. — Я… Мне правда было очень стыдно каждый раз, когда я видел тот мем.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она.

— Могу я как-то загладить свою вину?

— Достаточно того, что теперь я знаю, что ты на самом деле милый, — ответила Маринетт, осторожно опуская кружку на стол. — Не думаю, что могла бы спокойно спать, если бы считала, что ты высмеиваешь меня у меня за спиной.

— Маринетт, — произнёс он, протягивая последний слог, и наигранно надулся. — Ты… Ты слишком ко мне добра. Я правда хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь приятное.

— Серьёзно? — спросила она, облизнув губы.

— Да! — кивнул он.

— Ну, — начала она, собирая волю в кулак, — надеюсь, я не слишком прямолинейна, но как ты... как ты смотришь на то, чтобы куда-нибудь сходить?

— Ты имеешь в виду свидание, да? — уточнил он, ёрзая на стуле. — Прошу, только не говори, что я всё неправильно понял…

— Нет, — перебила она. — Именно это я и имею в виду. Свидание.

— О, — выдохнул он. — Я… да. С радостью.

— Хорошо, — ответила Маринетт, точно не зная, что сказать. — Ладно, здорово.

— Здорово, — просиял Адриан.

— Ты что, за мной повторяешь? — прищурилась она.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся он.

Она надулась.

— Как неучтиво.

— Могу я узнать твой номер телефона? Так нам, скорее всего, будет намного проще общаться, особенно если меня запрут в башне или типа того за то, что сегодня я не вернулся домой вовремя.

— Я тебя спасу, — пообещала она, доставая телефон. — Ты здесь сейчас всё-таки из-за меня.

— Полагаю, пришло время расплачиваться за то, что сбил тебя, — пошутил он. — Карма.

— О, это точно, — согласилась Маринетт. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится страдать. Но, по крайней мере, я не стану выкладывать это в интернет.

Адриан рассмеялся.

— Как это мило с твоей стороны.


End file.
